falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Breck
Breck is about twenty-five miles northeast of Abile and is West of Mineral Wells and Palo Pinto (TX). Although it has lost population due to the Frac Rush that has bought a great deal of settlers to Abile, it is one of the lucky few towns surrounding Abile that have prospered. It owes its prosperity to its relatively radiation-free soil and its centralized position between Fort Holly, Abile, Wichita Fell, and Weatherford. History Pre-War Breck was originally a small town in Texas named Breckenridge. It was known for its farming and ranching early on, being relatively clear of natives for most of the period. It was a sleepy town for most of it's existence, being little more than a place to stop for gas once combustion engines became common. Throughout the twentieth and twenty-first centuries it remained a small ranching-farming town, with some speculative drilling happened by October 23rd, 2077. The War Breck was in a mostly deserted county and it was ignored when the barrage of bombs fell in Texas. Bombs hit Lubbock, (Fort Holly) to the west and Weatherford to the east, Wichita Fell to the north and Eastland to the south. Due to fortune, the shifting radioactive fallout largely missed certain sheltered parts of Breck. This would not include the municipal water supply however, which would lead to the death of several families. Post-War Despite the lack of extreme radiation, many who lived in Breck nevertheless perished in the years after the war and the city cannot be said to have survived the war intact as a cohesive unit. Survivors and immigrants from surrounding farmland established a society in the wreckage, first taking control of an old Brookshire's grocery and renaming it Breckshire's. The grocery had a significant soil section and cultivation began in the grocery aisles. Over time, more and more reclaimed soil from the Household Improvement and Lyle's Improvement stores were added to Breckshire's enclosed climate-controlled and sheltered aisles. For the next few centuries times passed easy for the town; the soil allowed them to produce more than enough food, which they then traded with neighboring communities. Breck has seen brisk business as a route for people from Wichita Fell to the riches of Abile. Breck's population has ebbed and flowed. Before the Frac Rush it as a solid 812. When the rush hit, the city emptied to 650, then rose to 695 as some would-be-drillers decided to settle-in. Breck's soil is richer in nutrients than most of the soil along I-20 to the south, so the soil is sold to people south and to the north in Wichita Fell. Samples also are sent to Fort Holly. Raiders have began targeting the shipments since 2279, with larger and more organized caravans being required to get it through. Despite this the town continues to prosper, with more and more orders placed. Culture Breck's citizens preserved a great deal of the pre-war culture of their past, preferring jukeboxes and soda to chems and fights. Most people have a radio in their homes, which receives a clear signal from the Rocker Movement in Fort Holly, which contributes the lively atmosphere of the town's center. Two bars and several cafes occupy this space, and old world ballads can be constantly heard echoing from their insides. As such, Slavers, killers, bandits and the like are frowned heavily upon in town, as well as cheating spouses and rustlers. Cock-fighting has become a popular pastime however, with weekly and monthly games arranged for most of the year. Economy Breckshire's, a well-defended former grocery store has been converted into a 'land farm' of animals whose waste is sold to honey wagon drivers who make deliveries of fertilizer and soil to Fort Holly and communities that surround Breck. The entire grocery store has been filled with recycled soil about 12 feet deep and the animals graze above. Soil from elsewhere in the town is valued, but no soil is a valued as Breckshire soil--which demands a premium. They take trade is other goods, but for convenience accept Armory script, Ring Pulls, and Caps. Government Breck is governed by three families who control interests in Breckshire's by hereditary interests. The families' interests have grown strained over time as they have grown and with that growth came competing interests. The coming of Abile's Frac Rush was a godsend to the families' heads as they were able to send some of the more troublesome siblings to Abile so that the quarrels would cease. But, with the Frac-Rush has come increased factionalism, with some in the families wanting to sell more soil or to dilute the soil's quality and others who see the wisdom in keeping Breckshire's soil as the most pure. Essentially, Diluters want to increase the amount of soil labeled as Breckshire's and/or to sell more. The Purists faction wants to keep the status quo. They may sell less soil, but they know that the soil is of good quality and the Breck brand is preserved. Layout Breck's old city hall is the new city hall. The library and the Fort Holly Shrine-Embassy Breckshire's is located on the southern outskirts of town. The rest of the city consists of a rough ring of houses surronding the old town center, which is yet again alive with voices both young and old. Relations *Abile: Breck has begun to increase its soil shipments to the area around Abile as it begins to demand more food to feed its hungry drillers. *Fort Holly: The scientists at Fort Holly have traded some of their discoveries, but mostly caps, for the exquisite mostly radiation-free soil that can be purchased in Breck. At least once a year a caravan goes between the towns, accompanied by armed guards, to deliver the soil. A couple of Fort Holly Rockers took up residence in the town, scouring the ancient databanks of the Breck Library for evidence of their musical heroes. Evidence was found, though sparse, as were books on the culture. The Rockers then proceeded to set up a shrine-embassy which is always stocked with at least two archivists. Locations * Breckshire's (former grocery) * Breck Town Library * Breck Old/New City Hall * Fort Holly Shrine-Embassy *McGrudy's Drugstore Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Texas